


The light behind your eyes

by kiexen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord English attacks the kids and trolls after they meet for the first time, and Dave is left with only the corpses of his friends for company and freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am severally sorry that it's been over a year since I posted anything, I just grew lazy because I write on my iPod and I didn't want to fix anything to post. so I never did. but someone commented on my I love you. Always. story asking for more sadstuck, so if you see this, you're welcome.
> 
> this is probably shit, I wrote it a long time ago, and it was based off of things I thought of whilst listening to The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance. hence why I actually have a name for this.
> 
> enjoy. or try to.

You stare at your lap, legs crossed, resolutely not looking at the corps- bodies of your friends. You feel better thinking bodies. You vaguely notice the blood spattered across your god tier pajamas, which was not your own. You didn't even get the chance to be able spill your own.

Taking in a deep breath, you slowly look up from your lap at your friends. How did any of you expect to out run him when he was already there? You all were having the first ever get together of everyone, well, everyone that hadn't been killed already. John and Jade had joined your party that was on the meteor. Every one of them met tragic ends.

How could three god tiers die if he suddenly was there, no time to be heroic? Well, Jade jumped up to protect Karkat, Rose did the same for Kanaya, and John you. John had been knocked back into you, knocking you both to the ground. You don't remember anything after that, but Lord English must have thought you were dead too, because he left, most likely to kill others.

You had woken up to John still on top of you, so you had gently moved him off and haven't moved since, wishing you could have been perished with them, not stuck here without anyone.

Back to the present, you lightly stand, and turn away from your friends, walking forward, just wanting to distance yourself from the catastrophe that happened.

Not even a few minutes past before you see a familiar blue form in front of you.

"John...?" The figure turns and greets you with that dorky smile you know all to well. Rushing forward, you go to embrace your best friend, momentarily forgetting that you had just left him.

Instead of hitting flesh and bone like you expected, you stumble through him, your shades slipping forward, almost falling off. You stand straight and turn around, greeted by the empty clearing, no goofy Heir in sight. You look around the clearing a few times, to no avail.

Pushing your shades up, you run from the clearing, stopping short when you come across your friends again. You walk between them, tears blurring your vision but not falling. The lifeless, dull look in John's eyes is what throws you over the edge. You're used to those eyes being full of light and happiness, not this glazed, unfocused look. He took the light from behind your best friend's eyes, something you thought impossible, with how bright they were.

Pulling out your turn tables, you glance over your friends bodies one last time.

"We'll say goodbye today. I'm sorry it has to end this way. I won't let him take the light behind your eyes." With a swish of your turn tables, you feel the familiar sensation of time travel.

Sometimes you must grow stronger, and you can't be stronger in the dark.

Landing nimbly, you face your friends, greeted by several outcries of "Dave?"

"You have to leave. Now. He's coming. Lord English." When they just stare at you, you add, "if you don't, you all die. He came onto us too suddenly and we couldn't do anything about it."

"If this is so, then why are you still alive to warn us?"

"Because a certain Heir saved my life." You can't help but glance at John as you do so. "I was knocked out by said Heir falling on me so he must have thought I was dead. So please, you have to get out of here."

"What about you?" John finally speaks up.

"I'm going to stay behind and try and slow him down so you guys can escape."

"Thanks for this Dave."

"Yeah yeah, just go." This time they listen and flee. "I'll fail and lose this fight, never fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright." Not moments after, Lord English descends apon you. You uncaptchalog your sword and lunge at him. Hopefully you can stall him long enough for them to get away.

It isn't long before you're dealt a fatal blow, falling to the ground, and unlike before, you don't get back up. You bought them all the time you could. You may have failed and lost this fight, but at least he can't take the light behind their eyes.


End file.
